Break Point
by pokemonrul432
Summary: Victoria Hale's break point of life and love. Journey to find the alpha and take him down but her brother thinks she's too weak or really disapproves of her boyfriend.
1. Bad Dreams

_The moon shown brightly through Victoria Hale's window lightly kissing her cheek as she lay in her bed. Another day had passed and Derek and Laura had finally let her in there little pack. Her brother in sister were only five and six years older than her and didn't mind, she was just like them…a wolf. _

_Suddenly the sound of breaking glass broke the silence and the ten year old girl sat up and saw a glow coming from down the hall. "Derek? Laura?" she called slightly afraid as screams of her own family filled the house. She jumped at the first scream, sounding from her mother. She stood up her blanket still wrapped around her as it slid across the cold wooden floor. She gasped as Derek flew in her door. _

"_We're leaving, now," he demanded shoving her to the window, as Laura quickly followed. As she climbed onto the roof the fire had flooded into her room. Derek leapt gracefully off the roof and extended his arms to catch both girls. After Laura jumped Victoria followed, but froze at the sound of her own family burning alive. It hurt the three of them and Derek was getting the most angry for he had a sense of who had done it. "Come on," he demanded as he started to walk away. _

"_We can't leave them," Laura spoke up. _

"_I've notified the fire department they are up the road."_

"_That isn't enough time, they'll all be dead by then." While the two oldest began fighting Victoria ran toward the burning house. _

"_TORI! NO!" Laura barked as Derek dashed toward her and held her back as the ten year old screamed out in pain and heartbreak. _

"_MOMMY! DADDY! Let me go, Derek," she cried as he held onto her. _

"_It's suicide, go to Laura," he snapped as she squirmed in his grip. "NOW!" She had been more scared of Derek than anyone else and so she listened and so Laura held onto her, silently praying as the sirens of the fire trucks broke through. _

Victoria sat up gasping for air. She looked around and noticed she was sleeping on a couch in someone's living room and had no memory of the night before. She looked around and found many people asleep as well and instantly remembered. "Lydia's party," she chuckled pushing the beer bottles off the couch. She reached in her pocket and noticed her phone was missing. She stood up and started searching the couch, but could not find it there. She stood up and began walking over bodies and garbage until she heard the faint sound of chiming bells instantly recognizing the ring tone. She walked onto the patio and found her phone lying on top of a shirtless stranger.

"How did you get a hold of that?" she whispered grabbing the phone and seeing who was calling. _Stiles_ the little window read as a small smile peeled on her face. "Hey," she yawned staring the trash filled pool trying not to laugh at the boy who floated in it.

"That party last night was absolutely amazing," he yelled as she pulled the phone away from her head.

"Tell me about it." She started walking to the front door trying her best not to wake anyone. "Say, where did you go last night?"

"Home…what you fell asleep?" Stiles asked totally shocked.

"Well…sorta," she face palmed herself in embarrassment.

"Wow, my little girl, a rebel," he joked as she blushed.

"Can…I call you when I at least get a few yards away from Lydia's place before we continue talking?"

"Yeah, sure, talk to you soon," he laughed hanging up. Victoria had started to turn when she heard the sound of someone walking down the stairs and she quickly turned to see who it was. Lydia, still having sleep in her eyes, smiled at Victoria as nothing had happened the day before.

"You ok?" Victoria broke the silence first.

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine, I've got a splitting headache though," she groaned as both girls broke into laughter.

"I think you had one too many."

"Please, Tori, I drank just as much as you and you don't feel anything?"

"Nothing,"

"Why?"

"Well, I know when to quit, you my friend kept going."

"I recall you kept pounding them down like they were shots."

"And yet, I'm not the one with the hangover, am I Lydia?" Tori smirked as Lydia chuckled. "Listen, I've got to go meet up….and….yeah…." she sighed.

"Seeing that Stiles freak," Lydia chuckled to herself.

"Stop staying stuff like that, he isn't a freak."

"Please…Tori, look at yourself you are one of the prettiest girls out there, next to me," she smiled at the thought and pulled her hair back, "and well he is bringing your look down."

"Excuse me?"

"Well I am just…"

"Don't Lydia, that is your problem, you are so book smart but when it comes to talking you say the…."

"Truth, I am only stating truth, ask anyone what they think of your little boyfriend."

"Whatever, I'm going now and I will see you later," Tori sighed and walked out of the house. Tori started walking back to her house, moving back here may have been a huge mistake, Tori had been living with Derek when Laura decided to move on with her life and Tori couldn't fend for herself. When she found out she was moving back to Beacon Hills the place she shut away for six years all the horrible memories flooded back.

"Great party, huh?" Derek called from the porch as she looked up at the burned building trying to block it.

"You were there…checking on me?" she batted her eyes as he rolled his. "Scott left in a hurry leaving poor Allison."

"You do know Scott is one…"

"Of us, of course I know," she snapped walking up the stairs. "But, I don't think he knows you and I are related," she pondered as Derek snickered.

"Let's keep it that way."

"Why so people don't think you're soft?"

"Victoria, I have to take care of you, not by choice but by force, I love you, but maybe you were better off with Laura," he sighed angrily as she growled at him. His eyes shifted lightning blue and he got in her face, but she refused to stand down.

"Of so I could end up dead? Just like her," she replied bitterly.

"Don't you dare talk about…"

"Or what Derek, you have threatened my all too much, I am no longer scared of you," she smiled as he shifted and taking her in his hands growled, the tanned color left her body and she became white as a ghost. She pulled herself away and walked into the house climbing up the stairs and entering the same bedroom she slept in when she was ten. She lied down on the old bed and closed her eyes.

"_I'm not leaving, my life is here!" Victoria snapped looking at Laura confused. Derek sighed with such frustration both girls looked at him._

"_It isn't the matter of choice, Tori, we need to leave, they are going to be after us if we stay."_

"_Derek, you don't know that," Tori sighed. _

"_He's right," Laura spoke up as Tori looked at her older sister as a traitor. _

"_Let me get this, you two are saying we need to leave?"_

Victoria sat up breathing heavily as she looked out the window. Her phone vibrating in her pocket she reached in and answered. "Hello?"

"You ok?" Stiles asked as she sighed.

"No, can we…um…talk?"

"Oh no," he sighed in fear.

"No, nothing like that," she laughed as he sounded relieved. "Just meet me at the Starbucks downtown," she sighed as he agreed and hung up. Victoria got up and ready and as she made her way for the door she was stopped.

"Where are you going?" Derek demanded.

"No where."

"Victoria, you don't fricking get this, those hunters are not just after me, but you as well, and so you just have to be on your guard," he barked as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine," she sighed walking out of the house as a cop car pulled up. "Sheriff, how nice for you to visit, may I help you?" she asked as he looked at her funny. Ignoring her he started for the mound pile next to the house as her heart began to pick up.


	2. Held Down

A couple of more cops came to the sight and Victoria ran into the house her heart in her throat. "Derek, cops, digging up Laura's grave," she became frantic as her brother dashed into the room. A loud knock came from the door.

"Go to your room," he barked as he walked for the door. Victoria had become frozen in her spot. "Can I help you?"

"I would like to ask you and your sister to come to the police department, to ask a few questions," the young officer said calmly as Derek shook his head.

"I don't see why. We haven't done anything?"

"I think playing with evidence is a huge crime, Mr. Hale," Sheriff Stilinsky sighed heavily. Derek looked down at the man not moving. "Now we can do this one of two ways, you come with me right now calmly or you get to make a scene and end up getting a bit roughed up," he smirked trying to scare Derek which was already impossible.

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"Then you wouldn't mind getting your sister and coming with me."

"We totally mind that, now get off my property," Derek barked closing the door, but Sheriff wasn't taking no for an answer and he stopped the closing door with his hand and pushed Derek back. Victoria tried running as the cops followed in, but she wasn't fast enough and next thing she knew one of them pinned her to the wall and began handcuffing her. "Get off of her!" Derek barked trying to get out of Sheriff Stilinsky's grip without hurting the Sheriff and exposing his strength.

Victoria was escorted out first as she struggled in the cuffs. "Let go of me," she squirmed as the man twisted her arm getting her to drop to a knee closing her eyes trying to ignore the pain that seethed from her shoulder. The man lifted her to her feet and walked her from the door to the cop car.

"Watch your head," he said shoving her in the back.

"I got arrested for something I didn't even do, nor have I a clue why I've been arrested," she said to herself as the driver chuckled.

"Well, we received a call in that there was some suspicious activity coming from your house."

"Yes, a twenty one year old and a sixteen year old living in an old house very suspicious," Victoria rolled her eyes. She looked out the window and watched her boyfriend's dad force her brother in the police car and both cars were driving away.

The twenty minute drive felt like an hour to Victoria but soon enough they got to the police department and were escorted into the building and Victoria was immediately shoved into a room with a one way window and light centered above her head. Her hands were still cuffed behind her back and she tried getting out without using her strength. The door opened and Sheriff Stilinsky walked up to her and sat in the chair.

"Why am I here?" she asked silently so the mic wouldn't pick up on what she was saying.

"I want to know the same thing Victoria?" he crossed his arms as she sat silently. "Why was there a woman's body sliced in half next to your house?" She remained silent. "Did you help your brother kill her?"

"Of course not," she snapped. "Derek wouldn't do something like that."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm positive, Sheriff Stilinsky, I've been with Stiles how long and your not believing me?"

"I never said that."

"Yes, but I can see it all over you, your eyes give you away," she sighed leaning back in the chair. "Now can I go?" she said becoming over whelmed.

"No," the sheriff sighed as her hands clenched and became tight fists.

"I have school tomorrow."

"Well then you better get out what I want so we can all go on our way. Now, did your brother kill that girl?"

"No, I don't even know why your accusing my family like this."

"It's strange that you're living in a house that is falling apart from fire and you two isolate yourselves from the rest of the world."

"That 'falling apart from fire' house was my home when I was ten, sir, it has a sentimental value," she stood up feeling insulted.

"Please, Miss Hale, sit down," he sighed as she did what she was told. "I'm just trying to solve this puzzle piece, some family is morning out there of the loss of their daughter or sister, Victoria you need to tell me what happened to her, do you know what these people are going through?" he barked out of frustration.

"Yes I do," she sighed trying to hold the tears back. She lost so much her family at a young age and now Laura.

"Victoria, I…I am…"

"No, it's alright," she cut him off looking at the floor. "You're just trying to do your job," she continued not making eye contact with him.

"Come on," he sighed helping her up and escorting her into the hallway. She sat in the chair breathing trying to hold all her emotion back when the silent hallway echoed with footsteps. She looked up and saw her brother walking her way, his hands behind his back and escorted by a cop. She wanted to be strong so she looked away as his face hardened. The door to the interrogate room shut she pulled her knees up and began crying. She cried for everything, for the arrest, for her sister and entire family's death, for moving back to Beacon Hills.

"Where is she?" she heard a very familiar voice echo out coming into the building. Victoria placed her feet on the ground and sat up looking at a couple of cops holding someone back. Sheriff Stilinsky walked out of the room and down the hall toward the commotion.

"Go home," he demanded as Victoria tried looking around the older man.

"I'm not leaving without her."

"And I am telling you Stiles, this is your final warning," his dad barked as Victoria stood up. She started walking down the hall toward Sheriff Stilinsky and Stiles.

"Tori, what the hell is going on?" Stiles asked breaking out of the officer's grip and ran toward her hugging her as she cried in his chest.

"Stiles!" his dad barked as two more officers tried pulling the two apart. "Go home, NOW!" he barked holding onto Victoria. Stiles broke free and stared at Victoria before turning and leaving devastated, he knew she did nothing wrong and her dad was making a huge mistake, he didn't even know why she was in cuffs in the first place.

She had been escorted to a holding cell and an hour later Derek had finally joined her. "Your wrists…"

"They were too tight," she cut Derek off as he began holding her arms.

"This isn't fair, I just want to go home," she whimpered as Derek sighed embracing her.

"Yeah, they can't pin anything we'll be out by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, I have a test fifth period how am I supposed to study by then?" she barked pushing herself away from Derek. "This is your fault, if you hadn't buried her right next to the house we wouldn't be in this situation," she hissed as she looked for any passer buyers so no one would here.

"Really? Your blaming this on me, when you were the one who got her body."

"Derek, we couldn't leave her."

"Yes, we could of."

"Your right, maybe I would have been better off with Laura, _dead_," she snapped walking away from him. She rested her head against the bars and looked out, hoping for some miracle. Derek remained silent, somewhat hurt from what she had said.

"Tori, I didn't mean that," he sighed as she ignored him. "I'm glad you are with me, but you have got to listen to me once in a fricken while."

"Oh really, because every time I listen to you, I seem to get in trouble."

"Because you don't do it at the time I ask, you do it at the most pointless time and it just pisses me off!"

"Oh so now you're the only one allowed to be pissed off?"

"No, because your more unstable emotions than pissed," he laughed as she turned around insulted.

"Maybe if my dreams wouldn't haunt me, I would be able to control my emotions more, you think of that?" she squinted as Derek crossed his arms.

"Miss Hale," someone called as the two looked at the cop making his way to the cell door. "You are free to go," he added as she looked at Derek who had the same shocked face as she did.

"And my brother? Is…"

"Just you, ma'am," he sighed as she slowly walked toward the cop, she looked back at Derek who nodded for her to leave.

"I'll see you later?"

"You know you will," he chuckled as the cop took her arm and locked the door, slowly walking her away. She walked into the lobby and saw Allison and Lydia sitting on the chairs. Victoria smiled and the three girls walked out.

"Well even though you are dating Stiles, this little arrest will bring you up the popularity bar," Lydia smiled poking Victoria's side.

"Really, Lydia? Is that all there is to matter?" Victoria snapped.

"It's been a long night, why don't you just spend the night, your parents won't mind will they?" Allison asked as Victoria shook her head.

"I'll drive," Lydia called as they got in the car. Victoria stared at the police station until it vanished behind trees and darkness. "So why were you arrested?"

"Lydia," Allison snapped as Victoria stayed silent.

"Nothing to drastic, I was just asked questions, about that murder in the woods, they think they had a clue I would know since my…cabin, is out there."

"Are you sure your parents won't mind you staying the night at my place?" Allison asked.

"I'm positive, plus I really don't want to face them tonight, I got in a fight with my brother, and I really don't want to see him."

"I understand," Allison smiled as they pulled up to the Argent's house.


	3. Research

Lydia drove off as the two girls walked into Allison's house. "Dad, this is Victoria, is it ok if she stays tonight?" Mr. Argent nodded as Victoria looked away and brought her upstairs and into her room. Victoria's mind was completely somewhere else thinking of the cops finding Laura's body and pinning her murder on Derek and herself. "You ok?" Allison broke the silent as Victoria snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her.

"Yeah, just my fight with my brother was pretty bad," she sighed.

"Well I can't really say, I know how you feel since I am an only child, but your family, I'm sure you'll make it up," Allison smiled as Victoria rolled her eyes.

"You don't know my brother, he can hold a grudge a _really_ long time," she tried laughing but couldn't. The two girls sat in Allison's room talking about how boring their Algebra class was and soon enough they were called down for dinner.

"So Victoria, what is your parents do?" Mr. Argent spoke up as he passed her the salad.

"Oh, well my mom's an accountant and my dad hunts," she sighed trying to sound disproving, she told have a truth since hunting was in the wolf blood.

"Oh, really, what does he hunt?" he asked placing his fork down.

"You don't have to answer him if you don't want to, he does this to all my friends," Allison rolled her eyes as her dad grimaced. He could sense something strange about Victoria and Victoria felt the strangeness of him.

"Nah, it's ok," Victoria laughed, "the regular, deer, boar, whatever he can find. But it's not for me," she laughed at her lie. They all continued to eat silently until Mr. Argent spoke up again.

"So you here about the girl they found in the woods the other night?" Victoria looked at her plate holding the emotions in. She didn't want to discuss her sister's death, but she couldn't say anything without becoming suspicious.

"No, what happened?"

"Well, they found a young woman about twenty-two, she was cut in two and they think that, Derek Hale was the one who did it."

"Word gets out fast," she whispered.

"What?" Mr. Argent spoke up.

"I said, how do they know?" she smiled at him as he nodded. "For sure," she added.

"Well they found her body, buried, next to his house."

"You do well research Mr. Argent."

"He just gets his information since he gives guns to the police and they tell him everything," Allison rolled her eyes not caring as Mr. Argent looked at her angrily.

"Allison," he snapped as everything became silent once again. After dinner the girls went back to Allison's room and talked about their homework and soon enough went to bed.

"_What?" Victoria snapped as Derek walked around the little shack they called a home. "Over my dead body."_

"_Victoria, that can be arranged," Derek snapped grabbing his sister's shirt as his eyes changed, her heart rate jumped a little but she pulled back from him. "You can't make me go, back, everything was taken away from me there. Why would we go back?" _

"_Because Laura…" Derek stopped and looked at the desk of papers Laura had sent him. He seemed upset and that was something that never happened to him. _

"_What…what's wrong?"_

"_Laura's dead…and we're going back to pick up right where she left off," he snapped grabbing the packed bags. _

"_Laura's what?" Victoria snapped collapsing in the chair behind her. "What….what got her?"_

"_I don't know, maybe hunters," he sighed angrily packing his bag. _

"_How don't you know? This is serious!"_

"_You don't think I know, Tori? Really?" _

"_It was your idea to…"_

"_Don't you dare, it wasn't mine, she chose to go, she was onto something and then…" _

Victoria sat up gasping for air looking out the window seeing the sun rose. "Are you ok?" Allison asked sitting up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"Well, you don't suddenly sit up gasping for air, were you…"

"Nightmare," Victoria sighed looking at the floor. "I've been having a lot of them lately, I try thinking of something better before falling asleep and sometimes it works, but sometimes the dream starts off good and then it just switches to a bad memory," she added standing up.

"I'm sorry to hear that, do you want to talk about it?"

"No, it's ok. Um…where's your bathroom?"

"You taking a shower?" Allison asked as Victoria nodded. "Well towel's are in the closet in there." Victoria walked into the bathroom and took her shower and got ready for school. Allison and Victoria got in the car and drove off.

"You and Scott are good now, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've known Scott for a really long time, and well…he ran off during the party since he wasn't feeling good, I just want to make sure your not mad at him," she chuckled as Allison shook her head.

"Oh, that, everything's ok, he told me basically the same thing, thanks for the concern." The two stayed silent the rest of the drive to the school. They parked and got out and found a lot of people migrating toward the bus drop off. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, let's go check it out," Victoria smiled as the two girls followed the crowd. Fear came all across Victoria's body as she looked at the blood covered destroyed bus. "Oh my God," she whispered as Allison looked at it just as shocked. The two girls stood just as shocked as everyone else but eventually moved on. Victoria walked to her locker and propped it open pulling her English book out. She jumped as her locker slammed shut and Stiles was leaning on the wall of lockers.

"I am so, so sorry," he begged taking her hand in his. Her brows furrowed and she looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You were arrested yesterday."

"Are you saying you had something to do with it?" she asked slightly confused.

"Well Scott smelt blood and…we had no right to be there."

"I can't believe you."

"Why was your sister buried next to the house?"

"None of your business, Stiles," she snapped as he grabbed her cheek and kissed her. She smiled forgetting what was said a few seconds before.

"Well, good news is your brother was released this morning," he chuckled trying to make her feel better. She grabbed his shirt and pinned him to the locker as her baby blue eyes shifted violet. Stiles found it more exciting for her to shift than be his normal girlfriend.

"Next time you do something that stupid, I won't protect you," she smirked before kissing him. The first bell rang out and Stiles walked her to the media center. "I'll see you, Scott, and Allison next period," she kissed him before walking into the media center and watched him walk away. Victoria loved having first period study hall since it gave her the time to do her homework, but since it was the weekend she didn't have any, so she played on the internet.

"Hey, great party huh?" a familiar voice came from behind her. Jackson took the seat next to her and she smiled a little.

"I suppose," she shrugged as he looked at her like she was insane. "How did I lose my phone?"

"Wow, you must have been wasted," Jackson laughed as she punched his arm.

"Me, wasted, that's a laugh."

"I watched your boyfriend get you a bunch of beers," he continued as she shook her head.

"I know what you're doing, Jackson. It was a long time ago, stop thinking about it."

"Really, Vic, you don't miss…"

"That's a laugh," she laughed rolling her eyes looking back at her computer. The front page of the school's website had a picture of the bloody destroyed bus. "Mountain Lion attacks again?" she whispered clicking on the picture.

"Yeah, the first victim from this mountain lion was some chick by the name of…Laura Hale," Jackson spoke up still looking at his computer. "Hey, isn't that your last name?"

"Yeah, but I only have a brother," she sighed fighting back the heartbreak. Victoria began reading the entire article talking about Laura's attack and another attack of an unknown victim. Victoria closed the window trying to go to another website but too scared to do anything about it.

"Hey, you coming to see the game this Friday night?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to support…"

"Me, of course you are."

"You are so full of yourself," she rolled her eyes insulted. "You know I have a boyfriend," she snapped still not looking at him, hoping for the bell to ring.


	4. Woods Encounter

**This is personally one of my favorite chapters and I think it will be one of yours too, and you'll see why.**

* * *

><p>During third Stiles, Scott, and Victoria sat in their Chemistry class ignoring what Mr. Harris was even talking about. Victoria still felt awkward from her discussion with Jackson, the truth was three years ago she dated Jackson, she was just like Lydia totally conceited by everything popular, but then she realized that wasn't her and broke up with Jackson a few days later. She pondered everything about Jackson, not just the bad, but also the good.<p>

"Hey, they found something," a girl called out pulling Victoria out of her thoughts as everyone ran to the window to look out. They saw a man being pulled away and he quickly sat up scaring everyone as Scott backed away from the window looking as white as a ghost.

"Are you ok?" Victoria asked noticing he was acting strange.

"I'm fine," Scott whispered looking away.

"Long story," Stiles whispered in her ear sending a small pleasant chill up her spine. She turned and smiled at him. "The question is are you ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asked in utter confusion.

"Well, you haven't said one word since you sat down in that chair, not to answering questions or talking to me or Scott," he joked grabbing her hands.

"Sorry, babe, my mind is somewhere else today," she got on her toes to kiss him and he embraced her in his arms resting his head on her's.

"Ok, everyone take your seats we still have a lot of ground to cover," Mr. Harris demanded breaking the nice moment Victoria had all day. She took her seat and actually listened to what Mr. Harris was talking about, which was how Quantum Physics fits into Chemistry.

"But doesn't almost everything fit into Chem. Mr. Harris?" she spoke up as Stiles looked at her satisfied she snapped out of whatever she was thinking about.

"Yes, Miss Hale your right." She smiled and leaned forward taking Stiles hand as her head rested on his shoulder.

"Welcome back," he whispered making her giggle. Twenty minutes later the bell went off and everyone moved to their fourth period, and followed lunch, where everyone was talking about the bus incident.

"So who was that guy?" one person asked as Victoria took her seat.

"I just found out," Stiles spoke up holding his phone so everyone could see. The news report went on and soon everyone was looking at one another slightly confused, why the bus driver was even on the bus after school hours. Victoria ignored the conversations going on looking at nothing but her plate losing her entire apatite as a familiar sent went right up her nostrils, she looked up and found Jackson sitting next to her and Lydia across causing Victoria to become more awkward than she already was and Stiles picked up on it. "Are you sure you are all right?"

"I'm fine Stiles, leave it at that," she gritted her teeth before cramming the mashed potatoes on her plate.

"Hungry much," Jackson asked in his typical smartass tone.

"What's it to ya?" she asked as small pieces of potato flew out and planted itself on his face. Slowly wiping the potatoes away he looked as if he was ready to kill her.

"Are you wanting a death wish?" Stiles whispered in her ear as she looked at him rather angrily, her eyes must have shifted since Stiles coward away from her in his chair. She turned back to Jackson and forced out the fakest smile she could muster.

"Now, what could the captain of the lacrosse team want this time? Homework, a tutor," she smirked annoyed he sat next to her.

"Come on Vic, I don't…"

"Just shut up, before I stab you," she threatened holding up her fork not looking at him, Stiles snickered and Jackson leaned forward telling him to shut up. "Lydia can you control, your…animal," she looked at Jackson as he looked at her slightly pained but quickly rubbed the feeling away. She laughed on the inside knowing the irony of her being the animal.

"Animal, is that what I am."

"Oh, in my eyes you are," she added as Scott now chuckled, Jackson seemed to get more and more pissed off as she sat there coming up with the insults.

"So after practice, you want to come back to my house?" Stiles asked grabbing her hand as she looked away from Jackson and smiled at Stiles.

"I would love to, but I can't afterwards, I have to go home and see if my brother cooled off, because of…well you know," she rolled her eyes as Stiles laughed, but stopped the second she gave him the death glare. "It wasn't funny," she sighed as Stiles nodded. The bell had rung and Stiles helped her up and the two began walking toward Victoria's next period. "So, you sure you can drive me after your practice?"

"Would I ever say no to you?"

"No," she laughed as she noticed she had gotten funnier looks from people she knew the more she walked down the hall with Stiles, but she came to ignore it. She stopped and leaned against the door frame. "I'll meet you by your car afterwards?" Stiles nodded and she leaned forward and kissed him before he walked away. She took her seat and waited for the final bell, which took two periods to do. After the final bell Victoria made her way to her locker and found Lydia standing there.

"So what did Jackson do today?" Lydia asked as Victoria placed her books in the locker.

"Nothing, why?"

"Well you can't naturally hate my boyfriend, he had to have done something?"

"Yeah, he was a total ass during first period, but what else is new?" she smirked as Lydia rolled her eyes. "So you want…"

"Hey, how was jail Hale?" some guy nodded toward her checking her out as she nodded back.

"Excellent," she rolled her eyes as he laughed. Lydia nudged her with a satisfied smile.

"I told you," she smirked.

"Oh my God really Lydia?"

"Come on, you expect me to keep my mouth shut with something like that?"

"You can't keep your mouth shut to save your life." Lydia nodded agreeing as Victoria closed her locker and the two girls made their way out to the lacrosse field. They took their seat on the bleachers and was met up with Allison. "Nice for you to join us," Victoria smiled as Allison nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't want to go home, hey, do either of you know why there are so many mountain lion attacks?"

"No, not really," Lydia answered as Victoria smiled at how the rumor spread.

"How do we know it was a mountain lion?" she spoke up.

"Well because they said so," Lydia answered as Allison nodded agreeing.

"Yes, because they said so, but do you guys really think a creator so small could rip a metal door off its hinges?"

"Yeah, those doors are so flimsy, if the animal grabbed it by the mouth and pulled down it can do it," Allison answered. Victoria shrugged and looked back onto the field. The practice dragged on and when it finished Stiles helped Victoria in his jeep and drove her home.

"So, who attacked the bus driver? I know it wasn't a mountain lion," she sighed as Stiles looked at her funny.

"Come on, Victoria, you…"

"Stiles are you protecting someone?"

"No," he shrugged as she detected the blip in his heart beat.

"Don't lie to me," she snapped.

"Well it could be Scott, but we aren't positive," he blurted as she looked utterly confused.

"Scott, really, he isn't that strong," she laughed as Stiles pulled over where he did every day. "He doesn't know about…me, does he?" she asked before closing the car door. Stiles shook his.

"I promised you he wouldn't find out, but it is getting harder," he sighed.

"I understand, but I don't think he's ready, I got to go, you'll be good?"

"Fine," he laughed before driving away. Victoria ran down the dirt road and came to her house.

"Derek? Derek you home?" she called throwing her bag next to the door as he came in.

"Yeah, I'm home," he groaned as he came down the stairs. She ran up and met him half way embracing him in a hug. "I am so sorry," she whispered taking in his musky scent.

"No, I pissed you off," he smirked almost proud of it.

"No, I was angry before hand and I let it all out on you, and you were wrong, I shouldn't be with Laura, I should be with you," she said trying to catch her breath. "She looked out the window and saw the sun finishing its setting. "I'm going on a run, ok?" she added walking down the stairs as he sighed in annoyance.

"You know what's out there," he barked as she looked at him with a smirk.

"Of course, I know, but what's a little fun without danger?"

"Tori, you are going to get yourself killed if he shows up?"

"How do we not know it's a she?"

"You know what I mean, I forbid it."

"You are not my…" she stopped and took a deep breath, "I am not going to fight with you Derek, I promise I'll be safe, if that makes you feel better," she finished as his face became hard. Her eyes changed violet and a small growl came out teasing him, but he sighed and waved his hand toward the door, letting her smile and run out. Victoria took off in the dark, nothing to guide her way, no sun or moon. The trees became nothing but a blur as she ran dodging branches that hung in her way or jumped over stumps.

Suddenly something came over her as if it was following her, causing her to stop. She looked around her out of tempo breath trying to slow down. A growl broke the silence and she smiled thinking it was Derek. "Really, trying to scare me into thinking the alpha was after me, nice one," she called out into the night. Another growl broke the bitter cold and this sounded lower and closer. She turned around. "I'm warning you," she growled as her hands shifted into claws and her eyes into violet. Two red eyes popped out and her smile faded away. "Come on," she grimaced as a creature lunged at her. Victoria dropped to her knees and the animal flew above her.

The alpha stood no higher than ten feet on its hind legs and had every aspect of a wolf, the fur, nose, muzzle, and tail, but it stood like a person and looked like a human body. Victoria's blood ran cold and she smirked thinking to take the creature on. She let the full transformation occur and her fangs grew out as well her ears. She roared taunting the alpha and she pounced landing on its back she sank her claws into its back as it growled in pain. The alpha reached up grabbed her and threw her off, Victoria hit the groaned rolled and hit a tree. She stood up and looked carefully watching the blood drip from the alpha's shoulder.

"You killed my sister," she snarled. The one thing Derek taught her was never to bring in emotion to a fight, but she ignored everything, anger pulsed in her veins and she lunged receiving a backhand across her face, she fell to the floor but got back up as the alpha swung clawing her face. Blood trickled from her cheek and dripped from her chin. She ignored the pain but still fought blindly.

Victoria let out a scream as the alpha clamped down on her arm, she turned back into a human and the alpha threw her across the cleared area, blood soaked the ground mainly from her tears poured from her eyes as she held onto her arm quickly backing herself into a tree. He got in her face and growled. Victoria closed her eyes waiting for him to kill her but it grew silent and when she opened her eyes the alpha was gone.


	5. Cutting it Close

After a while Victoria stood up, her wounds not fully healed. She ran back to the house hoping the alpha wasn't after her anymore. The bite mark on her forearm was still bleeding but the holes were closing and the claw mark on her cheek was barely visible. _What am I going to tell Derek, It's nearly impossible to lie to him._ She thought to herself as she saw the house and started walking toward the front door. She stood in front of the door and looked at her arm one last time seeing how she had not yet fully healed.

"It's called and alpha," Derek said trying to catch his breath. Victoria walked into the house looking around wondering who Derek was talking to. She came into the living room and found Scott sitting on the floor disheveled.

"Scott…?" Victoria asked as he stood up quickly and looked at her confused.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked at the same time. "I asked you first. Stop."

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" he asked as Victoria leaned on the wall trying to cover the bite mark on her arm. She looked utterly shocked and did not know how to answer his question. "Wait…"

"Wow, really, took you that long?" she asked, "same last name, Stiles put it together faster," she rolled her eyes somewhat angrily.

"But, when I asked you, you denied it."

"Of course I would, do you think I'm proud of what I am?"

"Tori…"

"No, Derek, you know me, every month, I change twice, not once, TWICE," she snapped as he looked away.

"Tori…"

"Please, don't try and make me feel better," she snapped interrupting him again.

"Tori, shut up!" he barked as her eyes popped out of her head. "What happened to you?" Derek finally asked as she looked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about that," he snapped grabbing her wrist exposing the bite mark. The bleeding had stopped and the holes had shut but the faint white marks of the teeth were still visible.

"Nothing," she rolled her eyes trying to pull her arm away but Derek's grip was stronger than her and she gave up. "Fine, I was attacked."

"By what…"

"What do you think," she squinted as Derek waited for her to finish. He knew what she meant but he still wanted to hear it. "The alpha, alright, you were right, I should have never gone out," she said sarcastically finally pulling her arm back. Derek looked at Scott as if he was telling him something but Victoria ignored it. "I'm going to bed, I'll see you at school," she sighed brushing past Scott and went to her room.

The next morning Victoria was up earlier than normal, looking out the window slightly upset on how her secret had gotten out to Scott, but what killed her more was how she told him, she knew it was going to put a strain on their relationship since she had known him for so long. She was ripped from her thoughts when her phone began to ring. "Hello?" she sighed deeply upset.

"Victoria, are you ok?" Scott asked as she sat up in her chair.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm surprised you're not mad at me for not being honest?"

"Please, me mad at you, that would probably piss off Stiles," he joked as she laughed. "So you two want to do something after school today?"

"I wish we could, but I've got to help, Stiles with studying," she sighed as Scott snickered on the other end. "And what is so funny?"

"You two Study, sure."

"Scott," she laughed, "Sick-o, he was the one who asked for my help."

"Uh-huh, sure, keep telling yourself that, listen, I've got to get ready, I'll see you at school." They hung up and Victoria walked in her bathroom and took a shower, the house was so destroyed taking a shower became dangerous, afterwards she dressed and walked out the front door. Derek went out for a run and she didn't want to talk to him about what she did last night, or what she was going to do tonight. As she got in her 85 Chrysler Laser Derek ran up to her car.

"Tori, wait," he snapped as she rolled her eyes, she didn't want to cause more rivalry so she waited. "What are you doing after school?"

"Going to Stiles," she sighed as his eye brows furrowed. "Studying, remember just friends," she said innocently as he nodded peculiarly. "Why?"

"No reason, just stay there until I call you."

"No," she shook her as crossed his arms. "I know exactly what's going on, you're going after the alpha, _tonight_, I want in," she snapped as he laughed.

"Please, you nearly got your ass handed to you last night, do you think I want to be worried about you too, no," he replied bitterly. She rolled her eyes and got in the car slamming the door shut. Derek knocked on the glass and she rolled it down.

"Fine, I won't go, happy?"

"Really, Tori, don't do this, I just want you to be safe."

"Whatever," she growled starting the car. "Fine, I'll be at Stiles' until you call," she rolled her eyes before pulling out. The twenty minute drive to school Tori had a plan and thought it was turning out well in her head. She pulled into an empty space and walked up the steps feeling a full wall of emotion drop on her before she walked through the door. Victoria quickly backed away from the door and ran around the building and found a bench sitting under a tree in front of the school and she sat on it, her long brown hair fell in front of her face covering her face. She grabbed onto the single strand of purple highlighted into her hair crying never taking her focus off the color.

She cried for everything, her family, Laura, her lies, Scott, and lastly Stiles. She never felt like this before, all the emotions bottled inside were released all at once. "Victoria?" Stiles called from behind her.

"Go away," she cried as the tears poured out. Ignoring her he sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Come on, talk to me," he smiled as she sat up and shoved her hair back still silent though. "Victoria, please," he poked her trying to act cute as she sighed.

"Everything, ok? Last night Scott showed up at my house and he now knows, let's see, my family is dead and now my sister too, and I was attacked by the alpha, and my brother still treats me like a child, and Lydia hates my relationship, and Jackson…uhhhh," she sighed resting her head on his lap still in tears and out of breath.

"What did he do, I'll kill him," he smirked as she laughed looking up at him.

"Please we both know you can't," she smiled as he started brushing her hair back. "It's nothing, but he's just an ass," she sighed as the bell rang. "I don't want to go to class," she choked jokingly. Stiles laughed and helped her up.

"It'll be over faster than you know it," he laughed grabbing her hand. "But seriously, do I need to kick Jackson's ass?"

"No," she smiled kissing him as they walked into the school. The entire day nothing new happened, Victoria was bored in all her classes even with the ones with her friends. When school ended Stiles met her in the parking lot.

"So, I'll meet you at your place?" she asked as he nodded and kissed her forehead. She got to her car and drove off, beating Stiles to his house causing her to wait another five minutes for him to get there.

"Wow, you're not only fast running, but driving too?" he joked as she smiled and followed him into the house. "You want a drink?"

"Nah, I'm good," she smiled placing her bag on the counter she opened it and pulled her algebra book out. "So what was homework again, page five seventy five, one to forty-nine, right?"

"Evens," Stiles spoke up placing the water back into the fridge. Stiles put something in the microwave and Victoria grabbed her paper and made her way into his room, taking her place on the bed she opened the book and started on the first ten problems having no difficulty with it, limits came into the next problem which made it a little bit more complicated.

"Why does she always have to make it easy and then hard?" she asked as Stiles walked into his room. "Limits," she sighed as he groaned placing the hot plate of food on the end table. Stiles sat on the rolling office chair and rolled toward her. "You know I can't help you when you're over there," she laughed as he kicked her book shut. "You can be so childish sometimes," she laughed opening the book and moving to the end of the bed getting closer to him. "Now, when the limit is…"

"Victoria," Stiles cut her off as she looked up at him. "I don't care," he laughed as her mouth dropped.

"Come on, just do one and then I'll do all the oth-" Stiles slammed his lips with hers and cupped her chin with his hands. Neither coming up for air, she attracted to him like a magnet and started crawling to get closer to him. She had grabbed his shirt and pulled him onto the bed next to her. Both of them pressed closely together and yet they still felt far away. Victoria rolled over laying on top of him as she pulled away in taking as much oxygen as she could get.

"Feel better?" Stiles asked as she smiled slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

"A little," she replied out of breath. As she kissed his chest he slowly pulled her top off she looked up at him smiling. The purple highlight the only hair strands in her view, when Stiles pushed it back her eyes had matched the highlight, he sat up and kissed the tip of her nose, her cold hands trailed down his back causing Goosebumps to form on the surface of his skin. As she unbuckled his belt she heard the faint sound of the front door shutting. "I thought your dad was at work?" she asked standing up grabbing her shirt.

"He is…why did…"

"Stiles, Victoria, you home?" Mr. Stilinsky called as his eyes grew large. After putting her shirt on she pulled her brush from her bag and brushed her hair flat. She picked the math book up and opened it sitting at the desk as Stiles tightened his belt. The door cracked open and saw Victoria sitting at the desk. Stiles quickly placed a hot pizza roll in his mouth as his dad looked at his shirtless son suspiciously.

"No, Mr. Stilinsky," Victoria chuckled as the older man laughed.

"I knew you two were good. Victoria, are you staying for dinner."

"No, sorry, my parents want me home by six," she smiled at him as he nodded and walked out. When she heard him hit the last step she turned and looked at Stiles. "That was close," she giggled walking over to him and kissed him. She pushed back and grabbed her book. "I've got to, I'll call you later tonight?"

"Come on Tori, stay a little longer," he begged as she laughed.

"No, I can't, I really have to go, thanks for everything though," she kissed him again before running out with her things. She threw her bag in the trunk of her car and drove off. _Time to catch the alpha._ She thought as the music blasted on high.


	6. Can't Do Anything

A black figure dashed in front of Victoria's car causing her to pull over and get out. Smiling she locked the car and ran after whatever just dashed in front of her car. This was her night to get payback for what he did to her, she climbed the side of a wall and started jumping from roof to roof seeing the alpha seven or eight yards ahead of her. The night was young and the moon was new giving no light to guide her, as she jumped to the next roof her foot slipped and she caught the next building just before falling to the concrete below. Victoria pulled herself up and continued running, but sadly she lost the alpha.

"Come on, where are you," she whispered thinking it would show up just for her. She heard a shot gun being fired straight in front of her and so she ran to the noise to see a blonde woman looking around shooting the gun again. Victoria looked up and saw the alpha a couple of roofs ahead of her and she made a dead run for it swiftly jumping roof to roof when a loud gunfire broke the silence she stopped and looked around seeing nothing, the woman with the gun was gone and she had no clue what the third gun fire was all about. The worst part was when she turned around she lost the alpha and cursed herself before climbing down and started back for her car. As Victoria started her car the thought of returning home scared her half to death, disobeying her brother would be sheer death, so she drove to the safest place.

A bead of sweat traveled down her nose as she lightly knocked on the front door. The porch light came on slightly blinding her and the door opened a tired looking Scott stood in the doorframe. "Can't sleep?" she shook her head. "Afraid of Derek?" she nodded and he smiled letting her in.

"It's weird how you know," she giggled hugging him as he shivered from her cold hands touching his bare back.

"Well now I know family problems mean Derek problems," he laughed as she nudged him. She walked up stairs and into his room, sitting on the chair trying to get comfortable as Scott climbed back into bed; he sat up looking at her.

"What?" she smiled shifting for the eighth time on the chair.

"You comfortable?" he laughed as her face turned into a scowl.

"It would be weird."

"It wasn't all the other times, Vic," he smiled pulling the sheets back.

"Yeah, because I wasn't dating Stiles, come on his best friend and_ girlfriend_ sleeping in the same bed," she snapped as she sat in the chair looking at the bed temptingly.

"Believe me, you're going to get cold, just sleep, just friends," he said as she laughed and quickly climbed into the bed.

"I hate you," she joked as he rubbed his fingers in her hair. After the warmth of the sheets and Scott's body comforted her she fell asleep.

_Music blasting and people dancing filled the cramped living room as Stiles laughed. "I have a bad feeling I'll forget this by morning," Victoria screamed over the music. _

"_Well, let's kiss before you black out," Stiles joked, but Victoria leaned in and kissed him. When her eyes opened and she pulled away she was in her house, but it wasn't burned or anything it looked nice, like she remembered from when she was a kid. Stiles held onto her hand as she felt somewhat awkward. And soon Stiles was gone and her family filled the rooms a party of some sort. _

"_Victoria, stop," her mom called. She turned around and saw a smaller her placing her hand in the cookie jar. _

"_I got her," Laura called picking her up as a tear fell from Victoria seeing these memories. She walked out the door and saw Derek fighting with their Uncle Peter and a boy with dark brown almost blonde hair. "Good, now do a takedown, Derek," his uncle called as Derek jumped on the boy who looked so familiar. Victoria started to laugh and soon night fell upon the house and some were asleep and the basement had most of the adults. Victoria still stood in the foyer of the house. Her heart jumped at the sound of shattering glass coming from the living room and when she looked a fire had broken out. _

"_FIRE, EVERYONE OUT!" she screamed thinking it would save them this time. She ran into the basement and began screaming but no one paid her any attention, she ran up stairs and up again to the second floor and started slamming on doors but no one would open up, she got to her room and saw herself sitting up in bed calling out to Derek and Laura, when the two came rushing in the door. She couldn't look at the same dream. "FIRE, PLEASE GET OUT!" she ran through the house as the flames consumed everything. She stood in the middle and the fire didn't burn, she became so scared she jumped out the front door and she saw her Uncle being pulled from the wreckage, she knew they were the only four to be left alive. _

She sat up panting in a cold sweat as Scott sat up. "You were talking in your sleep, are you ok?" he asked as she started biting on her nail not saying a word. "Victoria?" At the sound of her name she began crying, Scott grabbed her and held onto her as she cried, her hair sticking to her hot tears. "Everything is ok," he sighed rocking her back and forth.

"The fire, it was everywhere, and I couldn't stop it," she cried.

"Of course you could," he comforted her as she shook her head still in his arms.

"No, I tried getting them out, but they wouldn't listen, it's like I was invisible to them. I screamed…"

"Fire, everyone out, I heard," Scott said brushing her hair back as she looked at him confused. "Like I said, you were talking in your sleep." She sighed and rested her head back on the pillow before falling asleep. Scott pulled the sheet back over them and fell back asleep himself.

When Victoria woke up Scott was nowhere to be found, but a red top and black skirt sat on the chair staring straight at her. She smiled and took a shower, one that didn't smell like rust and ash, and put the clothing on. She walked down stairs and found Mrs. McCall had left for work and Scott eating his breakfast. "I can't believe you still have clothing for me," she chuckled taking a seat next to him at the bar.

"Please, it's just for safety in case you do show up," he smiled as she hugged him.

"Yeah, well thanks, you are like the best friend I could have, you're like…no scratch that, you ARE my brother," she smiled hugging him again.

"Hey, Tor? Quick question," he spoke up as she gave him her attention. "All those times you had fought with family, was that do to Derek?" She looked away in shame, she knew she used Scott's house as a decoy to avoid Derek and it sounded really bad coming from his lips.

"Yeah, are you mad?"

"Please, me mad? That's a laugh," he shook his head looking back at his plate.

"I'll see you at school," she added grabbing her keys from the end table and walked out. School wasn't a long drive from Scott's house and Victoria began laughing at yesterday's events, even the part about going after the alpha when Derek told her not to. She parked the car next to Stiles' jeep and he greeted her with a hug as she got out of the car.

"Hey, beautiful," he smiled as all the blood rushed to her face making her blush. He kissed her as she locked her door and the two walked toward the school. The two of them stood by her locker talking about the day before.

"So did he give you the talk again?" Victoria chuckled placing books in the book.

"I don't know why he freaks, I mean yesterday was the first attempt…"

"You mean there's going to be another attempt?" she asked seriously as Stiles looked surprised. "Gotcha," she laughed kissing him.

"Anyway," he smiled, "I don't see the big deal that I should be shirtless in front of my girl."

"Why are you telling me."

"I told him that, and his response was that it would make you more attracted to me forcing us to get in 'risky business'," he rolled his eyes making the air quotes.

"Oh my God, he didn't," she laughed. "You know what we should do, go to your house and when your dad gets home you take your shirt off and we just stand there looking at him." Stiles laughed at the idea, even though it was the corniest thing he ever heard.

"Hey, Tori…" she stopped and looked at Stiles, "Can I help you?" she asked as he stood looking at her.

"Hey, chill out," Victoria spoke up as Stiles took a step back.

"We need to talk, now," Lydia demanded as Victoria closed her locker. Stiles sighed and walked away.

"I'll see you in two periods," he called waving good bye as Victoria looked at Lydia a little mad.

"Look what you did," she sighed as Lydia shook her head.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" Victoria asked as the two started down the hall soon to be met up with Allison.

"Nothing much," Lydia shrugged as Victoria rolled her eyes pissed off. "So, Allison, you want to go shopping after school today?"

"Can't, Scott and I are going to study after school today," she said as Lydia smiled.

"Are you going to be studying or…you know," she smiled.

"Lydia, that's rude," Victoria blurted, even though it shocked her she knew Lydia would say something like that.

"Well, I'm just saying, if you are going to 'study' you should find a con-"

"LYDIA!"

"What?" the bell rang out as Victoria shook her head.

"I'll see you guys later, I'm going to get to class," she said running ahead as Allison waved. The day progressed and nothing new had happened, but after the final bell Victoria found Jackson leaning against the locker holding his neck. "Jackson…are you ok?" she asked as he looked at her surprised.

"I'm fine," he barked as she pulled back his hand.

"That doesn't look fine to me, what happened," she demanded as he covered his neck again.

"Nothing, I just fell, ok," he barked before walking away. Victoria shook her head and rubbed the weird conversation off and walked to her car.

"Hey, you want to come back to my place now?" Stiles asked opening his car door as Victoria frowned and shook her head.

"Remember what we talked about, I need to go talk to Derek, I haven't seen him since yesterday morning," she sighed as he nodded and the two got in their cars and pulled out. But suddenly Stiles jammed the brakes which caused Victoria to do the same. She got out of her running car and ran to Stiles car and found her brother laying on the floor. "Oh my God," she covered her mouth as Scott knelt next to him. "Did you hit him?" she looked at Stiles in the driver's side who looked totally shocked.

"No," he blurted shaking his head as he got out of the jeep. She noticed his skin was a deathly color and it began to freak her out.

"That's what she meant by twenty-four hours," Scott whispered as Victoria furrowed her brows and looked at him confused. Derek's eyes shifted lightning blue and back to normal and the two helped him up.

"Get him to the vet's," Scott demanded looking at Stiles as he and Victoria helped Derek into the car.

"No, absolutely, not."

"Stiles, there is no time to argue, please, for me," she begged running over to him as he sighed. She kissed him and ran for her car. "I'll meet you there," she added getting in her Laser.


	7. A Silent Discussion

She followed Stiles down the street but he quickly pulled over and Victoria kept moving, picking up her phone in a fit of confusion. "Hello?" Stiles asked as Victoria continued driving.

"What are you doing?" she snapped as he was silent. "Stiles, answer me," she demanded.

"We're on our way," he barked back before hanging up. Victoria rolled her eyes as she pulled up to the vet's office, waiting for the blue jeep to show up, which didn't take that long.

"Help me get him out," Stiles sighed running around the car as Victoria opened the passenger door and pulled her brother out. Her heart sank at the sight of Derek and how much worse he got since she saw him before. Stiles placed Derek's arm around his shoulder as the two of them dragged Derek toward the building, Victoria could hear his heart slowing down causing hers to ache with pain in complete fear. Victoria and Stiles leaned her brother against the wall and quickly ran around the building to get the extra key. "I don't like this," Stiles groaned as she hugged him.

"Please, Stiles do this for me, please," she begged as she kissed him. He sighed and picked up the key looking uneasy at her. They went back around the building and unlocked the building as Derek pulled Victoria away from Stiles. As the Stiles began texting Scott Victoria stood in the corner feeling the tension coming from Derek toward Stiles, she feared this night most of all.

"Where is he?" Derek growled as she shrugged not realizing he was talking to Stiles.

"He's at Allison's looking for the bullet," he answered. Victoria walked through the double doors into the surgery room. She sat there for about an hour totally panicked about her brother. Soon the doors busted open and Derek came in now shirtless looking worse than before making Victoria feel sick at the sight of him.

"What do you want me to do?" Stiles barked as Derek looked at him more pissed off than normal. Derek ripped open a drawer and pulled an electric saw out.

"Derek, what are you doing?" Victoria asked filled with concern.

Snubbing her he continued, "If he doesn't get here back in time you are going to cut my arm off, if done correctly my arm should heal." He forced the saw in Stiles hand tied a rubber tube around his arm.

"Stop, there must be another way," Victoria grabbed Derek by the cheeks.

"Tori, do want to see me another day?" he asked as she stayed silent tears in her eyes. "Then let him do this."

"I can't do this," Stiles spoke up his voice getting high.

"What, you pass out at the sight of blood?"

"No, but maybe at the sight of a dissevered arm!" Victoria looked at Derek like he was crazy and soon enough he vomited, black blood covering the floor causing her to look utterly scared and nodded at Stiles.

"What the hell is that?"

"That…is my body trying to heal, you've got to do this right now," Derek barked as Stiles sighed nervously and placed the blade on Derek's arm. Just before the he turned it on Scott barged through the door.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh thank God, you saved me a life time of nightmares," Stiles sighed in relieve removing the saw.

"Did you get the bullet?"

"Yeah, what are you going to do with it?"

"I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" Derek's eyes rolled back and he fell to the floor the bullet rolling across the floor and clicking into the grate. Scott dove for it but missed now reaching into the grate as Stiles and Victoria knelt next to Derek.

"Come on, Derek wake up," Victoria shook him.

"Scott he doesn't look good," Stiles called back. "He looks like he's dying."

"I almost have it," Scott struggled reaching for the bullet.

"I think he's dead."

"SHUT UP!" he barked. "Got it," he snapped rushing over.

"Forgive me," Stiles whispered before punching Derek in the face. He looked at him funny before quickly getting up and ripping the bullet from Scott's hand. Breaking the bullet with his teeth he dumped the gun powder on the table and with his lighter burned it. Derek quickly picked up the burned product and rubbed it into his wound causing him to scream and howl in pain.

"Derek," Victoria moved toward him as Scott pulled her back. When the wound healed itself he stood up looking at the three of them.

"There, you're better, now leave us alone," Scott spoke up as Victoria looked at Scott insulted.

"Where are you going to go Scott?"

"I don't know to the Argent's."

"Really, the hunters Scott?" Victoria spoke up as Derek scowled and growled, Victoria soon realized it was towards her.

"There a lot more fricken nicer than you," Scott barked looking at Derek.

"You want to see how nice they are? I'll show you," he snapped and silence took over everyone, Derek snapped his head toward his Stiles. He smelt the familiar smell of his sister all over him. "What did you do?" he asked implying the question to Victoria without taking his eyes off of Stiles.

"Derek, you know, I would…"

"Victoria Molly Hale! Answer my question," he snapped taking a step towards Stiles.

"Derek, stop," she growled as he smirked. She ran over and stood in front of Stiles in her beta form looking at her brother, who had become blinded by his anger, he could sense something was in front of him but he didn't realize it was Victoria. She growled again jumping toward him and with little effort he shoved her out of the way, Victoria slid a few feet and stayed there on the ground. Derek stood in front of Stiles his finger pressed hard against Stiles' chest.

"You and my sister?" he squinted as Stiles' breathing became unbalanced. "Break up with her, or I break you." Derek squinted his eyes as he grabbed Stiles shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"Derek stop it," Victoria barked now standing up still a little fear filled. "You are can't fricking control me anymore."

"Oh really, Tori, I can't? When had I ever controlled you?"

"ALL MY LIFE! I couldn't do anything without having you always standing over me like a vulture."

"You are different from them, and you want to be with one?"

"Because I love him, just because you screwed up doesn't mean I will," she barked as he looked destroyed remembering what the last girl did to him. "I am nothing like you," she barked.

"No, you're not, but you are not going to make the same mistakes as me."

"Then let me make my own, I can't stand to see you caging me, I am no animal, Derek."

"In their eyes you are!" Victoria froze as if she got shot with a silver bullet. She took a few steps back as Stiles caught her in his arms. She pulled herself from Stiles and briskly walked out hearing nothing but a soft ringing in her ears as Stiles and Scott screamed after her. She climbed into the car and took off driving, she knew one person who was the best listener that had nothing bad to say. She shivered in the cold as she walked from her car and into the hospital. A man sat in a wheelchair looking at a wall almost in a coma and Victoria immediately walked over and sat on the floor in front of him looking up in his face, a burned mark plastered on his right side of his face.

"Uncle Peter…Can you hear me?" she asked resting her hand on top of his getting no response. "I miss talking to you," she smiled looking up at him hoping for a response. She continued, "Derek and I got in another fight, I just want him to see my way, he is so damn stubborn," she snapped standing up and walked to the window looking out tears now forming in her eyes. "It's just…I don't see why he thinks he's in charge of me, he can't tell me who I can date, he can't tell me what I should hunt, he called me an animal today," she barked turning back to her uncle who hadn't moved at all. Silence filled the air and it killed her every second.

"Now he is telling me, I can't be with Stiles?" She knelt down next to him again. "You remember Stiles, I showed you him his picture last time I was here," she smiled pretending nothing was wrong with him. A knock came from the door and a woman in a nurse's outfit stood there looking at her.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over," she said as Victoria nodded and hugged her uncle, before walking out. Her phone vibrated as she got into her car. "Hello?"

"Are you ok?" Stiles asked as she smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine…why?"

"You looked like death when you left."

"Oh that…I'm fine, hey when does your dad get home?"

"Not for another two hours why?" he asked as a small smile toothy smile shown on her face.


	8. Broken

Victoria walked through the door and went up to Stiles room and found him changing, well taking off clothing she cleared her throat and he jumped making her smile. "I'm really sorry for tonight," she yawned in exhaustion of the entire day.

"No, it was going to happen sooner or later," Stiles laughed as she hugged him.

"He went too far, Stiles. He is just afraid of me since after all I am his only living sister, with Laura dead I think I've taken her roll because I am starting to see how much I act like her," she as he continued holding her. Her body grew weaker from exhaustion as she continued to cling to Stiles.

"You are not like your…"

"Yes, I am, you never met her so you really don't know, but I see it now, she always took charge and Derek didn't like it and now that I am doing it he is getting angry with me," she sighed looking up at him as he chuckled. "It's not funny," she smiled pushing away from him. She smiled and kissed him before climbing onto the bed she laid smiling at him. "I love you, Stiles."

"I love you too," he chuckled as she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

A week had passed by and the parent teacher conferences turned into a nightmare after a wild mountain lion ran through the parking lot, Lydia had snapped out of her fear as the attack at the video store scared Derek continued to train Scott and ignore his sister. And Victoria started her own investigation on who the alpha really is.

"Are you serious, Derek look at me," she begged as he walked for his car. "Derek, I hid it from you because you always act this way," she demanded as he stopped and faced her.

"Do I?" he asked as she smirked un-afraid. "How do I act every time?"

"You get pissed off and ignore me, I'm not the only one who sees it," she barked as he walked closer to her.

"Oh who else?"

"Everyone in the whole wide world Derek! Scott, Stiles, Laura, mom, dad, EVERYONE!"

"Please, that's not…"

"Stop denying it, you know I am telling the truth." He shook his head and opened his door.

"I can't deal with this right now, I'll be back," he growled climbing in his car and drove off. Victoria was alone from the world as she stood in front of her house, a few hours passed and she walked to Stiles' place. As she walked up the driveway he came out of the house almost panicked.

"Are you ok?" she asked as he grabbed her hand and brought her to the car. He still didn't answer her as they drove away he was even silent when Scott got in the car from the Vet's office.

"What is she doing here?" Scott asked as her mouth dropped.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry Vic, but it's a long story."

"I have the time," she crossed her arms immaturely. Scott sighed and stared her down.

"You'll find out soon enough," he sighed sitting in the back and looking out the window. The night gave the car more silence than there truly was. They pulled up to the school and Derek was leaning on his car.

"What is going on?" she demanded looking at Scott as he tried ignoring her. When Stiles came to a stop the three got out and Derek looked pissed to see Victoria with them.

"What are we doing here?" Derek mumbled still looking at his sister.

"I've been asking the same question," she rolled her eyes sitting on his hood.

"Stay here, we'll be right back, make sure he doesn't go anywhere," Scott demanded pointing at the vet in the back seat.

"I won't," Victoria called to the two boys thinking they meant Derek.

"They were talking about…never mind," he barked as she continued to ignore him. She pulled her phone out and began going over her notes. "What's that?"

"Huh?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

"What do you have in your hand?"

"My phone, why?"

"Let me see that."

"No, Derek you and Scott are doing your own thing, this is mine," she demanded standing and slowly backing away from him.

"You are getting yourself in a dangerous situation."

"Stop treating me like a damn child," she snapped reaching out to slap him, but he grabbed her arm and looked in her terrified eyes. A human howl came out over the intercom as if it was a dying cat.

"You've got to be kidding me," Derek sighed as she looked at the school trying not to laugh, silence took over again and Victoria had pulled herself away from her brother.

"Derek, you can't always be treating me like a child, I don't know why, but I need to do this, myself," she begged as Derek's face hardened, his lips separated readying to say something when a loud howl came from the same intercom shaking the building and everything around, Victoria jumped and quickly turned around shaking in fright.

"This isn't good," she whispered to herself. The boys came out of the front doors laughing. "Are you crazy?" she blurted as Derek stayed silent looking pissed.

"What the hell was that?" he snapped as the two stopped laughing.

"Come on, you got to admit that was pretty cool," Stiles celebrated patting Scott on the back.

"Shut up, what are you trying to do call the entire state?"

"No, all I was doing was calling the alpha, and…"

"Hey, where'd he go?" Victoria questioned looking at the back of her brother's car.

"I thought I told you to watch him," Scott snapped looking a bit panicked.

"Well I was but…" Derek had stopped talking when a black figure came from behind him stabbing its claws through his back revealing the alpha in front of them.

"NO!" Victoria screamed rushing for him as Stiles pulled her back. Blood slowly poured from his mouth as the alpha lifted him off the ground, hot tears poured from her eyes as the alpha tossed him away as if he weighted nothing. Scott grabbed Stiles while Victoria pulled herself out of his grip and the two rushed for the front door, Stiles watching as Victoria made her way to her brother, the puncture wound had gone all the way through him. "No, you can't do this to me," she begged kneeling next to him looking around for the alpha that had seemed to disappear. At a second glance at Derek she saw his back slowly rising still breathing a soft smile pealed on her face.

"Come on Derek," she said soothingly slowly flipping him onto his back as he coughed. She lifted him to his feet and pulled him onto her shoulders.

"You're…going…kill yourself," he mumbled almost inaudible.

"I'm not leaving you here to die," she groaned under his weight wrestling to keep on her feet. She finally reached his car and leaned him against the door, she slowly opened it and placed him in. After closing the door she scouted the aria. She kept looking back at her brother's car seeing him struggling to stay awake. She had little time to get what she needed and was ready to give up. No hints, no clues, no more time, she started back for the car when a black figure tackled her taking all the air from her body out. The alpha now standing on her his back paw placed hard on her stomach, Victoria struggled to get out of the beasts grip.

The beasts claws began digging into her skin blood pooling onto her stomach, she was becoming too weak to transform and she was losing hope. Groans of pain pierced her lips as the alpha pressed down harder growling in her face, the eyes had shifted human revealing to her brown eyes, but just as fast as they shifted the pulsated red making her doubt the eye shift in the first place. "Please," she gasped as the alpha appeared to smile. She tried getting angry but was struggling to even breathe with the alpha on top of her.


	9. Break Point

She finally gained enough strength and her claws grew out giving her enough time to claw at the alpha's leg, he whimpered and pulled back, the fresh, crisp, cold air finally gathered in her chest. Victoria stood up and limped back to her brother's car not looking back and praying the alpha wasn't following her. Her shirt now covered in her own blood. Victoria started the car in a frenzy and quickly pulled onto the main road. "Come on, stay awake, Derek," she demanded smacking him in the face. He looked pissed at her but she ignored the looks.

"You should have just left me," he groaned as she snickered.

"And let my only brother die?" Victoria pulled into a hotel knowing she wasn't going to get Derek back to the house. After checking in a room she dragged Derek into the room and laid him on the bed and slowly pulled his shirt off staring blankly and shocked at the gapping whole in her brother's stomach. Victoria ran into the bathroom and found the hotel's sewing kit sitting under the sink she ran back into the room and grabbed Derek's lighter.

"What are you doing?"

"Derek, sh, I know what I'm doing," she sighed burning the end of the needle.

"You are not going…uh!" he groaned as she dug the needle into his skin, his eyes shifted really pissed with her. "OW!"

"Well if you sit still, here bite this," she rolled her eyes sticking the television remote in his mouth. After she sewed his front and back she removed the remote from his mouth and he groaned. Her wounds on her stomach had healed and she grabbed her coat and Derek's car keys.

"Where are you going?" he demanded groaning.

"I'm going back."

"No, you're not."

"My friends and boyfriend are stuck there, I am not leaving them there."

"Victoria you almost died facing the alpha tonight, you're not going," he barked groaning in pain.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," she smiled before running out the door, she jumped in the car and sped off toward the school thinking up some sort of plan. She pulled up and noticed a third car, it looked like Jackson's Porsche. She got out and ran down the hallways looking for anyone. She picked up on the one scent she knew best…Stiles. She walked up the stairs to the Science hall and followed it to the Chemistry room.

"We shouldn't have let Scott out there, Derek could have gotten him by now," Allison snapped as Victoria backed away from the door. Why was her brother being accused of murder and where was Scott? Victoria realized what Allison said and Scott was going to face the alpha if he wasn't careful, so she ignored the comment and ran through the hallways looking for Scott.

"Come on where are you?" she whispered her heart in her throat. She roamed around and finally came into the gym seeing Scott and the alpha. "Scott," she screamed opening the door. Alpha had grabbed Scott in the distraction and pinned him to the ground it howled in his face and Victoria fell covering her ears. It lasted a while but when it ended and Victoria stood, the alpha was gone. She ran for Scott but he started to scream and squirm on the ground causing her to back away.

Fear grew over her as she looked at Scott transform into a wolf. "No, take control, don't give in," she begged as he looked at her ready for a kill. He ran towards blindly as if he wasn't controlling himself and lunged for her, but she ducked and he slammed into the wall.

"Scott, please don't make me hurt you, please," she begged but he wouldn't listen. Her eyes changed, and Scott backed away and went into the hallway. "No," she growled running after him, the darkness consumed the hallways and silence filled the air. No movement and dead silence. Victoria looked around and saw nothing and heard nothing, but suddenly the faint sound of nails scraping the wall broke the silence and filled her ears, a small smile spread on her face and she ran down the hall hoping she would get there in time. Victoria found Scott leaning against the Chemistry door panting as if he had no clue what had happened. "Scott?" she spoke up as his head snapped toward her. She sighed in great relief to see he was normal again and more relief came when the sounds of sirens broke the crisp air.

Stiles came out of the double doors talking to Scott while Victoria waited by Sheriff Stilinsky's car. "So do you know what happened?"

"No, sir," she answered.

"Victoria, I need to know for certain that your brother was the one killing these…"

"He would never, he may lose his temper but this isn't him." The accusation hurt her more than it would Derek.

"Maybe he did kill your sister Victoria, maybe he got some animal to chew on her body to make it look like he didn't do it."

"Why would he…"

"To protect you, his name, your family name."

"Laura died due to a monster," she sighed.

"Yes, we know, but we now can't leave Derek out, with Scott's accusation of him claiming it then, there's nothing we can do, he's a wanted man," he sighed hugging the young girl.

"Stiles…" she called as he started for his jeep which had been totally destroyed. The sheriff walked away leaving the two of them by themselves. "You look like you saw death," she chuckled trying to make a joke.

"Victoria, this can't go on," he sighed backing away.

"What?"

"Your brot…your name, I can't be with a Hale." Victoria felt like he was killing her right then and there.

"What are you saying?" tears lingering in her eyes.

"I think we should break up."

"No," she gasped. "Stop it, don't listen to my brother, I love you, please don't listen to Derek, please Stiles," she begged grabbing the back of his head trying to get him to listen.

"Victoria, don't make this harder than it has to be, just leave me alone," he sighed pulling himself from her and soon walked away. She felt the heavy burden of heartbreak as she got in the car, she couldn't believe what was happening and thought it all a dream. In a blind frustration she drove back to the hotel and stormed passed Derek and into the bathroom crying. She stared at herself for a while warm tears streaming down her cheeks, red puffy eyes, and snot hanging from her nose.

After she tried pulling herself together she walked into the room Derek looking at her oddly. "What?" she barked climbing into the other bed.

"You ok?"

"What do you care?" she asked slamming her head on the pillow.

"What hap-"

"Good night!" she barked ignoring everything he said and quickly fell asleep.

_"Stop it, both of you," Victoria barked running to Stiles and Derek, each had a knife in their hand, the silver shone brightly from a nearby street lamp. She grabbed Derek's arm to stop him but he shoved her back and she fell into the wall. _

_"I told you to stay away from her."_

_"Why would I do such a thing, I love your sister, can't you see that?" _

_"You don't love her, you're just using her until someone new comes along."_

_"Why lie Derek, scared you'll lose."_

_"Lose that's a laugh, if anyone fearing it should be you," Derek smiled jabbing the knife but Stiles dodged it. "I'll let you live, if you stay away from her."_

_"Derek stop, we already broke up," Victoria barked as Stiles looked at her the same way she looked at him when he broke up with her. _

_"What? When?" Before anymore words were exchanged Derek lunged at Stiles inserting the knife in the center of his stomach. His face twisted and Derek pulled the knife out but quickly pushed it back in. _

_"Derek stop," she barked grabbing his hand but it was wet from the blood. He backed away Stiles still stood from shock, pain, and confusion. Taking the knife in both hands he started to try and remove it. "No, keep it in, we'll get you to a doctor," she pleaded as he ignored her. Blood began surfacing in his mouth. The blood drenched knife now lay on the floor as Stiles fell with it. "No, baby, stay with me, please," she begged as she knelt down. _

_"I've always loved you," he chocked as the blood began blocking his words. _

Victoria sat up gasping for air drenched in a cold sweat. She looked at the clock seeing it was only three in the morning and Derek still sleeping. "It was only a dream," she cried trying to get the horrid image out.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to apologize for how fast paced this chapter was and how much I jumped but I had too many ideas for it and I wanted to get to the good parts so I am very sorry, I promise the next chapter won't be so wonky.<strong>


	10. Rebound

**I enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you all like it as much as I do, next chapter will be longer. Promise.**

* * *

><p>When the sun rose so did Victoria, she turned the TV on trying to get over her heartbreak, but every channel she turned to had some sort of love in it, making it hurt her all over. She finally gave up and began reading the room service menu. "What are you doing?" Derek yawned sitting up as she ignored him. She blamed him for what happened the night before. "Tori, what happened?" he got up and made his way into the bathroom not getting a single word from her. Victoria picked up the phone still looking at the menu.<p>

"Yes, can I please get the scrambled eggs and bacon sent to room 423 please?" she asked grabbing her card off the desk. She hung up as Derek walked back into the room.

"You got me something right?" Victoria turned the TV back on still ignoring him. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Really, Derek, you're asking me that? I helped you and you ruined me," she barked.

"How did I ruin you?"

"Please, weren't you the one who threatened Stiles, he broke up with me because of you."

"Good," he sighed sitting back on the bed.

"Good, that's all you can say?" she barked as he looked at her glaring.

"Can you stop yelling, you're going to wake the entire place."

"I am going to do whatever I please, I can't believe he would listen to you, of all people," she growled standing up. "The only way to get what you want is by fear you scare anyone and they will do what you say in a heartbeat," she snapped getting in his face.

"Back away, Tori."

"Or what, you can't scare me, Derek, I'm not afraid," she grabbing him from under his chin. "You don't scare me anymore," she smiled. He soon stood up grabbed her arms and holding them in one hand pinned her to the wall and with his other hand wrapped around her neck slowly getting tighter with his grip. "Derek, stop, please I can't breathe, stop please, I'm sorry, please," she begged as a few tears rolled down her face. He let her go and she fell to the floor holding her neck as a knock came from the door.

"Room service." Victoria slowly stood up and looked at Derek with more fear than she ever had in her life. She opened the door and let the server come in. She threw Derek the key and rested her hand on her neck.

"I…I can't…whatever," she sighed seriously walking out the door leaving him by himself. Victoria walked the entire way to school not feeling her normal self, but suddenly realized why. "Tonight's the…"

"Victoria!" Lydia called from the steps of the school breaking the young girl's thoughts. She ran over giving Victoria a hug with a huge grin.

"Why are you so…happy?" she asked as Lydia chuckled not answering. Lydia opened the doors and the two walked over to Victoria's locker, Lydia still creeping her out with the smile. "Ok, spit it out, Lydia," she laughed.

"Spit what out?" Victoria laughed and rolled her eyes. She looked over to Scott's locker and found Stiles and Scott talking, Scott looking more pissed off than he ever had been, but she looked at Stiles and nearly wanted to crawl in the corner and die.

"Stop bothering yourself with him," Lydia sighed looking over at what Victoria was looking at.

"Lydia, you won't get it until you and Jackson…"

"Please, split up? That's a laugh," Lydia laughed as the two made their way down the hall again.

"Well it hurts ok…every time I look, hear his name or voice, you just won't get it."

"And you need to find a rebound," Lydia smiled as Victoria rolled her eyes.

"You really think I'm that shallow?"

"No, but you never know how desperate people are."

"I can't…"

"Hey," Allison smiled walking over to the two. "What are you two talking about?" For Allison's break up the other night she was pulling herself together a lot more faster than Victoria.

"Telling Victoria here, how she needs to get over Stiles," Lydia smiled.

"Wait, you two…broke up?"

"Yeah, my older brother freaked him out and listened to him."

"Now, there's a rebound."

"Victoria, that doesn't sound like you," Allison sighed ashamed looking at the girl shocked.

"It isn't, Lydia just is saying crap," Tori laughed thinking Lydia all as a joke. The bell rang and Victoria pulled herself from her friends to make it to class. Victoria took her seat and was soon joined by Jackson, who smiled like an idiot.

"So I heard you and Stiles, split after the lock-in last night, sorry about that," he said faking his pity.

"Thanks, I can so tell your upset," she squinted rolling her eyes.

"Come on, Tori, I can be your re-"

"Don't say it," she snapped pointing at him. "If I would have a rebound you would be the last I would come crawling too," she said slowly trying to seduce him. "Crawling on hands and knees whispering your name, Jackson," she whispered slowly in his ear. "Like the old days," she added as her breath pressed against his ear. The pencil broke in his hand and she smiled and backed away as the second bell went off, Jackson's breathing a little heavier. "But, you would be the last out of being desperate," she smiled before grabbing her book out. Jackson sat there a bit excited remembering their past ignoring whatever the teacher was saying and soon the bell had rung.

Victoria picked up her books and walked out of the class. She shuffled through her bag looking for her phone when someone slammed into her and knocked her on the floor. "Crap, Tori, I'm so sorry," he said helping her up. She looked up and starred a bit shocked.

"Hunter…no, it's my fault," she smiled as the seventeen year old leaned against the locker doors. "I wasn't paying attention," she laughed as he nodded. "So good game last week," she smiled.

"Oh I thought the only person you pay attention to was Stiles," he chuckled as she shook her head.

"No, I watch the game, and besides Stiles and I broke up, I'm…surprised you didn't find out yet," she said furrowing her brows.

"I haven't talked to Lydia yet," he chuckled as Victoria busted out laughing. "So you're a midfielder right?"

"Ah…so you do know your positions," he chuckled impressed as the warning bell went off. Hunter saw in her face that she was going to be upset over being late and he nodded. "We can walk and talk," he smiled as she did too almost falling for him. The two walked down the hall talking about the lacrosse game coming up and soon she was standing outside her class. "So you doing anything tonight?"

"Tonight, I don't…"

"I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Well…um…"

"Ok, so where do you live?"

"Well you can pick me up at red roof inn, I am staying there since my house is going through…renovations," she sighed as Hunter nodded and walked away to the late bell not caring if he was late or on time. Victoria sat down and Lydia pocked her.

"You are rebounding Hunter James?"

"No, I don't rebound, I'm just going out with him."

"As a date?" Lydia smiled gently.

"Well…crap," Victoria sighed smacking her forehead.

"Well at least it's the second hottest guy on the lacrosse team."

"Lydia," Victoria chuckled.

"Ladies, do we have problem over there?"

"No sir," Victoria answered the teacher before the two girls laughed.


	11. Don't Shoot the Messenger

After school Victoria returned to the hotel and found it empty assuming Derek had left which hadn't bothered her. She immediately walked into the bathroom showered, brushed her teeth, made up her hair and soon changed into a purple dress laced at the bottom with black. Seven came and a loud knock came from the door and she opened it seeing Hunter smiling at her. "Damn, Tori, you are…Damn!" he said as his mouth dropped.

"Thanks…I guess," she smiled as she stepped into the hall and closed the door behind her. "So where are we going?"

"That's my surprise to you," he chuckled as they got on the elevator. A sudden rush of heaviness came over Victoria as if she realized it was a bad idea but she quickly ignored it and followed Hunter to his car.

"Two thousand and ten Jaguar, nice," she smiled as he opened her door and let her in. She took the seat and buckled the belt as he got in and smiled at her. "So can I please know where we are going?"

"No, but I promise you'll like it." As they pulled onto the main street Victoria stared at the full moon hanging right above the tops of the trees.

"Nice moon, huh?" he asked noticing she was staring at it.

"Yeah, it is," she said softly each word carrying a bit fear. "So, please tell me where we are going?" she begged trying to get her mind away from the moon.

"You want me to ruin it, huh?"

"Of course," she smiled as they pulled into a parking lot, showing a high end joint. "No, we can't afford this," she sighed reading the sign. "You're expecting me to walk in there, that place costs a fortune."

"Anything for a beautiful dame," Hunter smiled at her. Now Victoria usually hated cheesy lines but coming from Hunter it sounded pretty good to her. Hunter opened her door and helped her out escorting her to the door, her whole body felt warm and she wasn't the only one who knew. "Geez, you ok?" he asked as she tried looking confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're burning up, Tori," he sighed placing his hand on her forehead damp spots of sweat connected to his hand.

"No, I'm fine," she smiled as he shrugged and walked in with her. Hunter got the table and the two took their seat a bit quiet listening to the pianist. "Thanks," she smiled as he furrowed his brows.

"For what?"

"Tonight."

"But nothing happened," he chuckled.

"Please, you brought me out, after…well…yeah," she sighed as he reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

"Don't let the past cripple you in the present," Hunter responded as she smiled a wide grin. Victoria soon had received a wave of pain, not only did her fever worsen, but a headache rushed her. She closed her eyes and held her head. "Are you seriously ok?"

"I'm fine," she tried shaking it off, but nothing helped. She tried suppressing every feeling but that only made it worse. She looked down and her right hand was now all claws and panic took her entire body, her head snapped up and Hunter looked concerned now.

"Tori, you're freaking me out, please is everything all right?" She didn't answer him this time she just slowly rose and nodded.

"Excuse me," she whispered before walking away. She ended up walking out of the restaurant and ran back to the hotel hoping to stay normal until she got there. She slammed the door shut and climbed into the shower ignoring the fact she was still in her clothing, the ice water hit her body and she began to take in deep breaths. Her hand came back and she sat there thinking how close the night had been. After turning the shower off she removed her dress and hung it up laughing at how wet it now was, and she dried off and placed her pajamas on and climbed into bed.

She slept until dawn and got up realizing she made it through the night, she saw her brother in bed looking beat and tired. "Derek," she whispered as he opened one eye. "Where were you?"

"I went and found Scott, he wasn't doing too well on his own," he growled as she tried not to laugh. "Why was your dress wet?"

"Long story," she said her eyes getting big. She briskly walked into the bathroom and got ready for school. She wondered how upset Hunter was at her for running out on him, but she was smart so she could easily come up with something. After getting ready she walked to school and walked straight to the locker room and found Hunter alone. "I knew you'd be the first hear," she sighed in relief as his hard face continued looking in his locker. "Please say something," she begged.

"What, what is there to say Tori?"

"Well, honestly, I don't know," she sighed as he took his shirt off to put his padding and jersey on. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone out last night, I wasn't feeling well."

"Then why did you say yes."

"Because I thought I could pull through but when it hit me, I felt really bad, I went back to the hotel room and took a shower still in my dress," she blurted as he started laughing. "But I feel a lot better, and maybe if you wanted we could go out again tonight," she asked placing her hand on his shoulder; he shivered from her cold hand touching his skin.

"Well, I…"

"Please," she whispered pressing her body against his. She regretted what she learned from Lydia, but sometimes it helped her.

"Yeah, I guess, it's impossible to stay mad at you after all," he laughed as she smiled leaning closer to kiss him. The door opened and she backed away and got as far from him as possible. Coach Finstock walked in and stopped in his track looking from his player to Victoria.

"What's going on in here?" he asked as Victoria began panicking inside.

"Nothing Coach, just…getting a date from the best damn dame around," Hunter said as Victoria blushed.

"Well then, get changed and carry on, be on the field in thirty minutes," he said clearing his throat walking past the two teens into the door that lead to his office.

"Thanks," she smiled at Hunter as he nodded.

"Anytime, doll face," he nodded as she walked for the door.

"I'll see you fourth period," she turned blowing him a kiss before leaving. She walked down the hall and made it to her locker. The bell rang and she ended up going to her first two periods no problem. She got to her third period and found Scott sitting in his normal spot, but it was odd, he never beat her. "You ok there?" she asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well for one, you usually come in at the last minute, something on your mind?"

"Yeah, Tori, there kind of is," he sighed looking at his book.

"Is it about Allison, I mean she isn't thinking straight you two are just going through a bit of a rough patch," she said trying to cheer him up.

"Like you and Stiles?" he smirked sounding sarcastic.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"He knows you and Hunter James are going…"

"So what, he broke up with me, remember?"

"And that so your now like a typical brat and rebounding?"

"Please, I am not rebounding. I actually like Hunter."

"For his actual personality or what every bimbo chick is after?"

"Both," she giggled picturing her locker visit.

"What happened to you? What happened to the Victoria who didn't go after jocks and only went after the good people?"

"And what happened to my Scott?" she snapped.

"What are you talking about?" he laughed.

"What happened to my Scott, who never gave up at anything no matter the difficulty, you shouldn't be sitting here giving me a message from Stiles, if he has a problem he should come to me, you should be worrying about getting Allison back," she snapped slamming her fist on the table as he laughed.


	12. Give Aways

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry on how slow this chapter took to come out. I was not liking it that much and then I started a new fanfic and I updated that for a few but I think I am back on track, I hope you all like this chapter so sorry and here.**

* * *

><p>Victoria reached her fourth period and sat next to Hunter for the first time during the school year. Each girl who walked past stared at him and then noticed Victoria was in a different spot. "So where do you want to go tonight?" he asked placing his pen down as Victoria continued copying from the board.<p>

"Um…Cesario's?"

"A pizza joint?" he laughed.

"Yeah, come on, I don't want to go to a fancy place, I just want to be with you," she smiled but soon realized how cheesy she sounded. "That was the cheesiest thing, I've ever said," she whispered a loud as Hunter laughed.

"Nah, coming from you, it's hot."

"Please, I'm not that great…believe me," she sighed thinking about the night before. "I have this secret…"

"We all have secrets, Tori," he whispered pressing his lips against her ears. The room of girls filled with groans, realizing that Hunter had been hooked by her.

"Yeah, but this one, well…"

"Forget about it, I don't need to know." She smiled and went back to writing. Stiles sat three rows back staring at the two of them ready to jump over all the tables and blow up on her, but he calmed himself down the best he could and went back to drawing.

A week passed and Victoria and Hunter began going out every single night. Their relationship seemed to become instant after the date at Cesario's and the Thursday, a week after their first real uninterrupted date, Hunter took her back to Cesario's. "I'm fine with a water thanks," she smiled to the waiter as he nodded and walked away. She looked back at Hunter who seemed to be studying her. "What?" she chuckled hiding her blush.

"Just thinking," he answered holding a small box in his jean pocket.

"So, Chemistry was pretty…"

"Do you mind if we don't talk about school or the game Friday night?"

"Oh sure, nerves?"

"You can say that," he chuckled as the waiter came back to take their orders. "Um…she'll get the side salad and we'll split a large pepperoni," he said handing the menu's to the guy who quickly wrote the order and walked away.

"You got rid of him fast."

"That's because…there's something I really have to ask you." Her eyes grew large getting butterfly's in her stomach. "Now," he sighed placing the box on the table, "if you think we're going to fast you have don't have to say yes, just tell me and we can continue at this, but I really like you Tori, I feel you are the first chick who actually didn't want me sexually, or after my parents money," he laughed as she felt surprised to how sensitive he sounded. "That's why, I brought my class ring, will you accept this and be my girl-, my…" he sighed heavily.

"Yes," she smiled.

"It's ok, you don't…what?"

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend," she smiled as he pulled the ring out and hooked it on her silver necklace. She stood up and kissed him, the last thing she thought was how a rebound would turn out so well. It felt weird to kiss him for the first time, but she liked it. She looked at the sapphire that hung from her neck as Hunter took his seat. After dinner he drove her to the entrance of her long driveway.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" he asked as she smiled.

"My house is just at the end of the driveway, I think I'll be good," she smiled clenching onto the necklace. She opened the door, but Hunter grabbed her wrist and pulled her in, kissing her with so much passion. "Ok, I've got to go," she laughed grabbing his jersey from the back seat, "I'll where it Friday in school." He laughed as she disappeared into darkness and he pulled away. Victoria walked up the dirt road thinking to herself clutching both his jersey and ring.

A flood flash of memories filled her mind some of Hunter some of Stiles and when she saw Stiles it killed her inside. She leaned against a tree looking at the jersey as Scott's words echoed in her head. '_…who didn't go after jocks and only went after the good people.'_ "I am still the same as before," she screamed pushing off the tree, "either Scott is my friend or lead by corruption." Anger pulsated through her body picturing Stiles turning him against her. She stared up at her house, the building falling apart, she walked in and locked herself in her room. Thursday night Derek left with a plan with Scott and Stiles, Victoria excused herself from that but she promised her brother she would help the next night if any leads showed up.

After the truth leaked out on Friday with Hunter and Victoria things returned to normal, every girl was now pissed at her and secretly stabbing her in the back but something far greater was on her mind. "What's wrong?" Hunter stopped in the hallway and pulled her to the lockers as she shook her head. "Tori, you can tell me," he smiled at her as she dug her head in his chest crying.

"I…may not be able to make it to the game tonight," she sniffed looking up at him.

"Really, that's what's bothering you?" he laughed as her brows furrowed. "It's not going to kill me that you're not there supporting me, I want you to be happy."

"Oh, I want to be there but my brother has this job for me tonight, and I don't know if I can make the game," she sniffed again thinking how Derek tricked her into going the night of the game. All that morning she had begged her brother to let her miss out on this and he told her if she wouldn't do it then it would be dancing on Laura's grave and Victoria was forced to keep her word.

After the final bell Derek pulled in front of the school and Victoria climbed in. "You know how dangerous it is to be out here?"

"Whatever," he growled as they drove away. They parked in a small alley and she followed him, when they reached their destination her heart froze as well her entire body.

"I am not going in there?" she snapped as Derek turned in frustration.

"What could possibly be so wrong? It's been how long Vic?"

"A week or two?" she sighed as he pointed at the house. "You are so…UGH!" she snapped stomping past him as he smiled smugly making fun of her. Victoria climbed the post and pulled herself into Stiles bedroom. Derek followed and soon the front door closed followed by stomping up the stairs. Victoria fell to the floor hiding behind his bed. The door opened but never closed and as she looked up she noticed a frame sitting on the floor. Her brows furrowed and she picked it up seeing it was the picture of her and Stiles on their first date, the frame was cracked and had looked like it fell off the end table and wasn't bothered to be picked up.

"Derek?" Stiles asked as she stood up while Derek demanded some things from Stiles who nodded frightened. He opened the door and the two heard Stiles and his dad on the other side. When he walked back in he stared at Victoria hurt wanting to say something which made both of them feel even more awkward.

"Hey," Derek barked catching both their attention. Stiles nodded and pulled his phone out calling someone while Victoria looked back at the picture wanting to cry.

"So, how have you been?" she asked placing the frame on the bed looking at Stiles. Derek looked from one to the other a little satisfied and how his sister was no longer dating him.

"Fine, yourself?"

"Good, a bit tired but school will do that to you," she forced a laugh. A half hour of silence came and Danny the goalie for the lacrosse team showed up. Victoria stood outside the window to keep from anyone getting suspicious, while the boys worked on getting the information, she sat on the roof banging her head on the panels on the wall.

"What's that noise?" Danny asked as Derek looked at the window pissed.

"Just the squirrels," Stiles answered loudly as she stopped. About ten more minutes passed and silence took over the room, Victoria peeked in the window and found Danny looking at her brother who for some reason was now shirtless and soon Danny was typing.

"And that's where you're text came from," he said as Stiles and Derek gathered around the screen. Danny left and Derek helped his sister back in the room, she got a glimpse of the screen as they pulled her out the bedroom door. She saw Scott's mom's name on the screen but she wanted to doubt it with every ounce of will power she had. They piled into Stiles jeep and drove to the hospital and sat outside for a while, waiting. Victoria's phone buzzed and she looked at the screen.

_I'll see you at the after party? –H_. She smiled at the text and replied back with a short and simple yes. After Stiles got off the phone with Scott he and Derek exchanged conversation before he unbuckled and opened the door.

"Oh wait one more thing," Derek called as Stiles back in, only to receive Derek smashing Stiles face into the steering wheel.

"What was that for?"

"You know what it was for, now go," Derek replied as Stiles walked away.

"How do you know he'll find anything?" Victoria asked watching Stiles open the door.

"I don't, but…were getting closer, I know it." A few moments passed and Victoria went to get out. "Where are you going?"

"I don't feel safe with him by himself," she sighed as Derek held onto her arm. He sighed and released her as she got out and closed the door, she ran in the hospital her heart still racing, she still had these feelings for him but never wanted to admit it. She saw Stiles talking on the phone most likely with Derek and she rolled her eyes, but then it dawned on her how no one was there, no doctors, no nurses, no patients it was like a eighty's horror movie.

"Oh my God, I'm going to die," she heard Stiles' voice shake causing her heart to shrivel up. Victoria ran down the hall and saw her uncle smiling at Stiles.

"No," she grit her teeth quickly standing between her uncle and her ex. "How…how could you?"

"Victoria, my dear, you see, I had too…"

"Kill Laura," she barked as he sighed.

"True I regret that, she was perfect but it was my only way." Rage flared in her body and she attacked, she swung but he grabbed her wrist and turned her around. Derek came from around the corner and took the nurse out and Peter threw her to the side. "Derek, she was my nurse," Peter sighed running at his nephew. Before he could hit Derek Victoria clawed his back but Peter turned and back handed her causing her to slide into the wall behind her. He slammed Derek and he slid down the other end. Peter grabbed Stiles as Victoria stood up. "I'll kill him, if you take one more step."

"Go ahead," she taunted as Stiles' eyes bulged from his head.

"You want me to kill your boyfriend."

"He's my ex."

"Oh so there must be someone new?"

"Yes," Stiles blurted as she demanded him to shut up but he kept talking. "Hunter James," he stated as she closed her eyes. Peter smiled at this and shoved Stiles away and grabbed her by her throat.

"You can't stop me," he whispered as fear coursed through her body. She kneed his chest and got free, but he was too fast and picked her up throwing her through one of the glass windows to the reception desk. Derek got up and the two began fighting while she tried crawling away. But soon more glass shattered and Derek landed next to her.


	13. Safe Keeping

"Stay here," Derek whispered grabbing his ribs as he began crawling away. Peter ignored Victoria and walked into the room his nephew crawled into. Victoria got up and started following Peter when Stiles grabbed her wrist and pulled her away.

"Stiles let me go, please, let me go," she barked trying to run down the hall.

"There isn't anything you can do, it's either join your brother in death or get away," Stiles tightened his grip on her wrist and looked in her eyes. She sighed and knew he was right and the two ran to his jeep and drove off. When she healed and all her fear melted away she looked at Stiles and once more rage built up.

"How could you!" She barked as he jumped.

"What? What did I…"

"Oh don't stand there and act like an innocent bystander," she barked as he looked at her totally freaked out. "You threw Hunter under the bus."

"Well I….panicked."

"Oh my God," she gasped as he looked at her scared. "You're jealous."

"I am not jealous, you and Hunter, please," he squinted as she started laughing.

"You broke up with me, remember Stilinsky, you broke up with me," she punched his arm as he stopped at a light. She unbuckled her seat belt and climbed out.

"Where are you going?" he blurted from the driver's seat as she ignored him. She knew what her uncle was capable of but she was going to let her boyfriend get caught in this. She ran down the street Hunter's ring swaying back and forth the faster she ran. She made it to his house in a matter of minutes without breaking a sweat. Lights and music came from the building as people poured in and out of the front door. She walked up the steps as people smile at her. She walks into the kitchen and found Lydia talking to some of their friends.

"Hey, have you seen Hunter?" she asked a bit fear filled.

"He went upstairs," she smiled with a nod before Victoria ran off, she pushed her way up the crowded stairs and made her way knocking on each door before opening it only to find couples making out. She came to the last door and barged in it looked empty at a first glance and her heart sank but she soon saw a small light coming from the door on the other side of the room and she stepped in holding her breath. She saw a picture of Hunter sitting on dresser and she walked over, it was the winning game last year. Jackson had his arm around her and she looked happy and she saw Hunter laughing but looking in Jackson's direction. The sound of a toilet flushing broke her thoughts and Hunter fell out of the bathroom.

"Oh hey, you came," he smiled as she hugged him taking a deep breath. His normal scent of expensive cologne filled her nostrils as he tightened his hug she smiled, but began crying. "Are you ok?" he asked as she shook her head and pulled herself away. "Tori, what happened with your brother?" he asked as she held onto the corners of his desk gasping for air from her crying. He grabbed her shoulders and began rubbing them trying to calm her down but she continued to cry. "Babe, what happened?" he asked as fear crept into his voice. Victoria finally turned and faced him cupping his face with her hands.

She stood on her toes and kissed him hoping everything will be ok. "I may have led them here by now, I need to go," she whispered rushing for the window.

"Tori, what is going on, you are really freaking me out," he demanded grabbing her wrist and pulled her from the window.

"Remember last week how I told you I had a secret, well this falls under that and I just want to protect you," she sighed as he smiled and sat on the edge of his bed holding her hand.

"Please, you can tell me, whose 'them'?"

"No, I can't tell you, but promise me, you won't talk to a tall man with dark brown hair and matching eyes," she pleaded as he laughed. "Promise me."

"I promise," he sighed as she sat on his knee. She pressed her lips to his hoping it wouldn't be a last. Hunter wrapped his hands around her waist and leaned back on the bed taking her down with him. She lay on top smiling and waiting her breathing a slow rhythmic pattern. She felt scared more than anything and kissed him again. She rolled off and he stood up, Victoria looked at him like a pup pleading him to come back. He locked the door and she climbed off the bed pinning him to the door with one hand above their heads the other to their sides. She pinned her head to his and began kissing him.

Hunter pushed off the door with one foot and the two rolled back and landed on the bed Victoria laughing as she hit the pillow. "I think I love you," she whispered as Hunter's head cocked.

"Think? Well let's get rid of that think," he whispered before kissing her neck causing her to squirm and giggle. Soon her shirt was off and hanging off the side of the bed and she was working on getting his off. "Hang on, hang on," he whispered getting off the bed as she bit her bottom lip. He walked into the bathroom and she walked to the window people still partied and she could hear the music coming from downstairs when someone knocked on the door. She grew silent and took a step away hoping this wouldn't end. Another knock and a jiggle of the handle came but the door never opened. She sighed peacefully knowing it was a drunk partier looking for the bathroom and she returned to the bed, pulling the sheets back she took her shorts off and laid down.

The bathroom door opened and Hunter stood awkwardly in the door frame covering his boxers. She blushed and looked away. "Something tells me, you've never…"

"And you," he cut her off as she blushed. "Not this far," he laughed. "I guess, I was waiting for…"

"That special someone?" she asked awkwardly. "Or marriage."

"Please marriage, that's a long…"

"Well it's not…"

"You're right," he smiled as he stepped closer.

"We don't have to if this is really awkward."

"Awkward is good though," he laughed sitting on the bed, Victoria finding herself now actually checking him out. "You know, you have got to be one of the few members of the lacrosse team who isn't an ass," she laughed sitting up as he looked at her funny.

"Few?"

"You, Scott, and like two others," she whispered getting in his face.

"Who?" She grabbed his short hair and kissed him ignoring the question entirely until they both fell on the bed again. All night her hands traveled up and down his back and across his chest and abs. The two found each other quiet enjoyable and for a first time it felt natural.

When Victoria woke she found herself in the arms of her love, no more thinking she was positive. She smiled and pulled her body closer to his for warmth. All fear had left her body and she forgot almost everything the night before. "Good morning," he groaned looking at her as she smiled.

"Good morning," she whispered tracing his abs with her finger. "For someone who never…well…" she giggled awkwardly.

"You too," he laughed kissing her head. She didn't want to get up but after half an hour the two finally moved, she looked at the clock now reading eight thirty. She picked her clothing from the floor and walked into the bathroom to change. When she came out Hunter had changed too and he escorted her downstairs, the two sat in the kitchen while the cook made them a meal, and the maid cleaned the house.

"Where are your parents?" she asked silently thanking the chef as he placed the plate in front of her.

"Well my dad is in Chicago right now at the office and my mom went to Norway to some sort of Doctor Convention," he rolled his eyes not caring as she smiled with a laugh.


End file.
